


Forgiveness

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’Everything is over now,’’ He said. ‘’Let us go home.’’
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by Ye Zun and Shen Wei.

The place was dark, except for a single beam of light that came from the ceiling, too dimmed to banish the darkness but bright enough to illuminate the young man sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the room. Clad in worn out suit, he had his head down and eyes closed, so still he appeared not breathing… dead.

That last observation was quickly proven incorrect however, when the sound of footsteps was heard, slowly approaching from the darkness, prompting the young man to open his eyes, though he still kept his head down, even when a pair of mismatched boots came to his peripheral.

‘’Jin,’’ Horobi called. ‘’Everything is over now,’’ He said. ‘’Let us go home.’’

Jin let out a mirthless laugh. ‘’Do I have a home?’’ He questioned hollowly. ‘’Where is my home? At that time… when I decide to forsake you, I have no home anymore.’’

‘’Is that the reason why you acted so aloof toward me?’’ Horobi knelt down in front of him. ‘’But you are wrong… you still have a home.’’

Finally, Jin lifted his head and looked properly at his father. To his astonishment, he found no hatred or anger in his gaze, only tenderness and affection… It was as though Jin had never tried to kill him. ‘’… You forgive me… You have never…?’’

Horobi just smiled and offered his hand for him to take. ‘’Let us go home, my son.’’

Jin stared at Horobi’s hand for a moment before slowly, hesitantly, lifted his hand and reached out, clasping their hands together. Horobi helped him got up on his feet, on impulse; Jin used the momentum to pull his father to his arms, tucked his head on Horobi’s shoulder and clung tightly. To his shock, Horobi hugged him in return and held him just as tight, tension Jin did not realise was there bled out from both of their shoulders.

‘’… I am sorry.’’ Jin breathed out.

‘’You did nothing wrong.’’ Horobi caressed his back before reluctantly pulled away.

Jin averted his gaze to the floor. ‘’I could never repay you.’’ He murmured.

‘’When you love your child, there is no cost or reward involved.’’ Horobi squeezed Jin’s hand and led him out of his prison, walking close to his side, hands still entwined. ‘’You owe me nothing.’’

Jin could not help but laughed. ‘’Ikazuchi would beg to differ.’’

‘’I will deal with Ikazuchi.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
